The Bloodlust group the Undercover mission!
by Zabuza's girl08
Summary: This story is all about the undercover mission of 3 OCs with Genmasensei and Kabuto. Actually, Their mission is to go to the Kirigakure village. They have to pretend to be one of Gatou’s henchmen… please R&R!
1. The Five chosen Shinobis

The Bloodlust group; the undercover mission!

A/N: This story is all about the undercover mission of 3 OCs with Genma-sensei and Kabuto. Actually, Their mission is to go to the Kirigakure village. They have to pretend to be one of Gatou's henchmen… please R&R!

Pairing: HakuxOC, ZabuzaxOC, SasuXSaku

One day on a rainy weather. In a classroom, section Konoha of Konoha no Daigaku, there were 2 new students. Their names are Yukishino Fuyuzuki and Riei. Fuyuzuki is 21 years old and she's a Genin student in Konoha. Has a long blonde hair and has emerald eyes. She is kind to everyone. Riei is 13 years old and a Genin student. Has a bushy brown hair and has purple eyes. She is boyish and stubborn. The two of them were excused in the class because the 3rd Hokage called them.

"Ayumi-sensei!" Riei exclaimed.

"Hi!" she greeted.

Ayumi Hiragisumi is 17 years old and she's a jounin teacher. She is a kind and tough teacher.

"Why are we here? Do we have to do something important?" Fuyuzuki asked.

"Actually it's an undercover mission." Genma said in front of them.

"Genma-sensei and Kabuto-kun will be part of our mission." Ayumi said. Later, as they push the door to the Hokage's office, they saw Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi.

"Your mission, all of you, is to protect the bridge builder, Tazuna. Genma, Ayumi, Kabuto, Riei and Fuyuzuki will disguise as Gatou's henchmen…"

"But, Master Hokage…If were going to pretend as Gatou's henchmen… what will be our disguise?" Fuyuzuki asked.

Master Hokage handed out three suitcases. The two suitcases are for Kabuto and Genma. The remaining suitcase is for Fuyuzuki, Riei and Ayumi. There were forehead protectors that belong to some missing nins.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura along with Kakashi, you will protect the bridge builder while Genma and the others will distract Gatou's henchmen from killing Tazuna"

-/Later/-

Fuyuzuki was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and blue long pants. But on the right sleeve was torn out. Her hair was braided in to two. Riei was wearing a black shirt and black shorts. Her hair also was braided. Ayumi was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and a skirt. While Kabuto, he was wearing a kimono like shirt and black pants. Genma was wearing a black shirt and pants. His blonde hair was tied.

"Well…let's go then…" Genma said.

They went to the Konoha train station and they ride a train to going to Kirigakure village.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. The bloodlust group

Chapter 2: The arrival of Bloodlust group

A/N: Oh, I forgot to tell you the name of Genma's group. It's Bloodlust. After 1 week, they have arrived at Kirigakure. Please R&R!

-Zabuza's girl08-

One week has passed and they have arrived at the Kirigakure village. Genma's group were on their way to Gatou's organization and Kakashi's group were on their way to Tazuna's place.

"Were here…" Genma said.

"Is this the organization that the 3rd Hokage told us?" Riei asked.

"Yes… this is it…" Ayumi said.

As they open the door, there were men who were standing there beside the door.

"Who are you?" A man named Ryo asked

"We are the bloodlust group. We were sent by Gatou…" Genma said.

"We need to talk to him." Fuyuzuki said.

Then, Ryo walked towards Fuyuzuki and touched her face.

"You're joining our organization with that cute face of yours? If I were you, I'd--"

Fuyuzuki punched Ryo and she said,

"Shut up! Stop touching my face, **you freak!**"

"Darn you!"

"If you want to fight, then I suggest let's do it!"

Fuyuzuki used her Kage bunshin technique while Ryo used his dagger. Ryo threw his dagger at her but she dodged it. All of her Kage bunshins punched him. Later, Ryo used his Kunai and throw it to her. One of her kage bunshin is disappeared. Later on, Ryo suddenly disappeared.

"Darn, where is he?" she said.

Suddenly, Ryo got his dagger again and he almost slashed Fuyuzuki's right leg.

"Shoot!"

Fuyuzuki slowly tries to stand up but her right leg is injured. It was bleeding. Ryo went closer to Fuyuzuki and held his dagger high.

"Say your prayers, because you're about to--"

"Stop it, Ryo…" A man said behind them. This man was different from others. He has a large sword at his back. His hair was black and his eyes too. Fuyuzuki gazed at his cold eyes that make her face…blush. Everyone was scared in his appearance especially his eyes, but Fuyuzuki wasn't. That man was… Momochi Zabuza

"Why are you fighting a girl, Ryo?" he asked.

"Because she--"

"Because he was VERY rude!"

"Hey, I'm not asking you, kid. I'm asking him."

"Because **SHE** punched me in the first place!"

"It's because of your disgusting attitude towards her, stupid. Am I correct, kid?"

"Yes…" Fuyuzuki said as he smiled at him

Ryo was mad at him because Zabuza was defending her.

"Why are you defending a girl, Zabuza?"

"I'm not defending her, idiot. I saw your attitude towards her when you're fighting."

"Then, let's see if you can defend this!"

Ryo threw 20 Kunai swords towards Fuyuzuki. Then, Zabuza shielded her by using his Kubikiri Houchou (his large katana)

"I said stop it, Ryo…"

Ryo stopped from attacking and he disappeared.

"Are you ok, kid? Huh?"

Zabuza saw her sitting on the floor with pain.

"No. I'm not… That Ryo almost stabbed my right leg…"

"Here…I'll take care of it…" Zabuza said as he bandage her right leg.

"T-thanks…" Fuyuzuki said as she looks at him.

"It's nothing… anyway, I'll take you to where Gatou is… come" He said as he holds her hand to help her stand up.

"How come he's acting kind to you? He's the silent killer of the Kirigakure village…" Ayumi said.

"What do you mean he's the silent killer?"

"It's a long story… I'll just tell you sometime" Ayumi said.

As they arrive at Gatou's place…

"Ei, Gatou. You have visitors," Zabuza said.

"Oh, so you're here. You're the bloodlust group, am I right?"

"Right you are…" Genma answered.

"I want you to introduce my comrades… This is Mizuki (Fuyuzuki), Tessa (Riei), Yukari (Ayumi), and Koji (Kabuto). Oh, I forgot to introduce myself… My name is Kenji (Genma)" Genma introduced them to him.

" I saw Mizuki and Ryo fight. Mizuki needs more practice. Zabuza!" Gatou commanded.

"What!"

"I want you to teach Mizuki some of your techniques. She'll be a good fighter…"

"Yea, Yea, whatever."

Later on, Gatou called Haku and he said, "Haku, I want you to teach Tessa some of your moves…"

"And why is that?" Haku asked.

"It's because I saw her being a lazy girl…"

Then on, Riei and Fuyuzuki were forced to start their training.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
